Darkness, vanish by the heaven's thunder
by dragonicdevil
Summary: This story is about the final part of the battle between Slifer and Diabound and how I think it should've ended if Aknadin hadn't thrown a sword into Slifer's stone tablet.  A little AtemxMana


**Darkness, vanish by the heaven's thunder.**

**This is a story about the last part of the battle between Slifer and Diabound in the anime, in this story Aknadin didn't throw a sword into Slifer's stone tablet and this is how I think the battle would've turned out. It will also be some AtemxMana parts but considering when this happened I won't use his name since he doesn't know it yet.**

Diabound had just defeated Helimai and Bakura was disappearing while Karim felt the pain from Helimai's destruction, the pharaoh then rode after Bakura, he heard Seto yell that he should wait but he didn't stop, he continue riding after Bakura, While he was thinking:

_Bakura has already become more powerful than I imagine, he must be stopped before he gain another Millenium item._

Mana's Pov.

Meanwhile, Mana was practicing her magic while she thought about losing Mahad.

"It was painful losing him, I don't want to lose the pharaoh too, considering how much he means to me", she said while blushing.

She went back to practice her spells unaware about the battle until she felt the earth tremble, she ran out and asked what was going on, one servant stopped and said:

"The pharaoh summoned the Egyptian god Slifer the sky dragon and is fighting Bakura right now".

Mana became worried and looked out the window and saw the giant sky dragon far away.

"Pharaoh, please be careful, she said".

Bakura's pov.

Bakura looked over the city from the cliff he was on, he saw Slifer in the sky coming closer.

_Who knew your highness could be led astray so easily, your reign ends now pharaoh, he thought with a smirk._

Pharaoh's pov.

The pharaoh could see Bakura on the cliff right infront of him, he rode closer and lifted his DiaDhank and said:

"Go Slifer, seek and destroy".

Slifer dived down for a second before flying straight into the air searching for Diabound, the pharaoh stopped his horse and turned to face Bakura and told him that they would finish this right now, which Bakura answered with a chuckle.

Seto's and Karim's pov.

Seto and Karim had finally manage to catch up with the pharaoh and saw Slifer in the sky with Duos right behind him.

Karim: "How can we defend ourselfs from a enemy we can not see".

Seto: "Our pharaoh who controls the Egyptian gods, the most poweful beings in this realm".

After that they watch as the two powerful men infront of them prepared themselfs for this final battle between Slifer and Diabound, hoping that the sky dragon was going to be victorious.

Yugi and the gang's pov.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey was running towards there they saw Slifer the sky dragon, knowing that the pharaoh would be there and that he might need their help.

_Hang in there pharaoh, we're on our way, Yugi thought to himself._

Yugi told the others that they needed to hurry, so the gang and Bobasa started running faster.

Bakura's pov.

Bakura looked at the pharaoh and prepared himself, but what he didn't know was that Aknadin hadn't made it to the pharaoh's stone sanctuary yet, so he was overconfident.

Bakura: "I have kept you in suspense long enought, now Diabound, time to make yourself known, Helical Shockwave".

Pharaoh's pov.

He heard Bakura order his creature to strike and he and Slifer could see a purple glow a bit away straight ahead of Slifer.

Pharaoh: "Slifer it's your turn, attack with Thunder Force Strike".

Diabound's Helical Shockwave came out of the shadows towards Slifer, but the sky dragon had heard his masters command and prepared a Thunder Force, when Diabound's Helical Shockwave was only a little bit away from Slifer did the dragon let out the raging thunder in it's mouth and it collided with Diabound's attack head-on.

As the god that controls the skies Slifer's divine lightning was even greater in the sky, the attacks struggle for a second before the Thunder Force cut the Helical Shockwave right in half on the middle.

Once Bakura saw this he realized terrified that his plan had failed as he could only watch in horror as the Thunder Force made it's way towards Diabound.

Slifer's attack hit it's target and Diabound showed himself because he was to weak to stay hidden, he started to fall out of the sky paralyzed by the Egyptian god's powerful counter-attack, as Bakura saw his creature fall he spit up alot of blood, he realized that if Slifer attacked again Diabound would be destroyed.

The pharaoh realized the same thing, because he ordered his Egyptian god to launch a second Thunder Force while Diabound was still paralyzed.

Yugi and the gang's pov.

Yugi and his friends had made it in time to see Slifer launch his first attack and saw him now charging up a second one to finish his weakened enemy of.

Yugi: "The pharaoh did it".

Tea, Tristan and Joey started cheering while Bobasa jump on his feet happy.

Pharaoh's pov.

The pharaoh looked as Slifer launched his second Thunder Force, the attack quickly made it's way to Diabound and hit him with full force, as the pharaoh watch he saw Diabound disintegrate by the power of the Thunder Force.

The pharaoh heard a scream and saw Bakura spitting up ALOT of blood before falling of his horse, the pharaoh rode over and checked Bakura to find that he had died when his Diabound was destroyed, he then ordered Slifer to return to his stone tablet to rest which the god did.

He looked at Seto and Karim and nodded to show them that Bakura was no more.

The people in the city and the royal guards was cheering when they saw Diabound getting destroyed by Slifer the sky dragon.

**Bakura didn't reverse time here because it wouldn't had mad a difference since Aknadin wasn't at the stone sanctuary so he would only have been defeated again, he's going to come back later before Zork is resurrected however.**

The pharaoh grabbed Bakura's dead body, and went back to his guardians and suddenly he heard Yugi's voice, he looked in the direction he heard Yugi and saw him and the rest of the gang and someone he didn't recognize.

Yugi told him about Bobasa and then told him that they were happy he was okay and that they had been really worried about him.

Yugi: "So now what? Are you done here pharaoh"?

Pharaoh: "I don't think so Yugi, I haven't regained all my memories yet".

Joey: "Well atleast we're here to help you with that".

They all nodded and smiled.

The people cheered when they saw the lifeless body of the thief king Bakura on the pharaoh's horse while he was riding passed them towards the palace, once there he was greeted by Shimon who came towards him and thanked him for defeating Bakura.

After talking to the people of Egypt he went into his bedroom to find Mana sitting on his bed waiting for him to show up, once she saw him she jumped up and gave him a tight hug.

The pharaoh didn't know why but he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, but suddenly he had a flashback from his past, of him, Mana and Mahad playing together and after Mana had left he told Mahad that he had feelings for her but he knew that it was just a little chance for them to have a relationship.

He now knew why he felt like he did, he seperated himself from Mana and put his hands on her cheeks and made eye contact with her, Mana blushed as she looked into the pharaoh's eyes, and when slowely but surely, they leaned closer to eachother until their lips meet.

It felt like heaven for both of them as they deepened the kiss, the pharaoh didn't care what darkness that might await him as long as people he loved and cared about was there with him.

If he only knew that soon he was going to face alot of new dangers and challangers and that he was going to need all the support he could get from the people he cared about.

**So how was it? If you didn't like it so reveiw and tell me what I might need to do to make my stories better.**


End file.
